


Forgetting Glory

by black_leo



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_leo/pseuds/black_leo
Summary: Would you choose the thing you have always wanted to protect but makes you feel broken, or that thing that wants to protect you but makes that person broken?





	Forgetting Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, another one shot, cross-posted in Asianfanfics. Enjoy.

There was nothing else that his sight could grasp but gray stone walls. The only entrance towards the room where he’s been staying for the last three days is a rusty black iron door blocked outside by two guards appointed by the governor himself.

Sitting on a corner, he was silently weeping since the night before, and now his eyes were puffy and his cheeks were red like ripe tomatoes but no sound escaped his lips. Sun rays slipping through a small window high above for him to reach, and is enclosed with iron rails that hinders any form of escape, made him realize that it was already morning and anytime soon, the assigned officers to his case would come and get him.

For today was the time of his execution.

And as he was just thinking of what form of death would be casted on him, the creaking sound pulling him from his daydream made him flinch and stand straight from his prior sitting position.

Then he realized how sore his legs not from the beating alone.

“Alright young man, wear that cloak and follow after me.”

A man probably on his forties told him after throwing a piece of clothing, making him realize once again that he was only in his tattered black pants and nothing else. He was once again hit by a metal rod on his back by the officer and told him to hurry up or he would drag him out naked for the public to mock.

He couldn’t force himself to quicken his pace though, no matter how strong his will is, for every time the piece of cloth that is quite rougher than usual touch his open wounds, it felt like being pricked a hundred times by needles.

And he’s undergone too much pain that he shouldn’t have mind another seconds of being hurt yet he felt like collapsing now from all the sting, hunger, and tiredness.

“Couldn’t that brat be more considerate and move his skinny legs now. We’re in a hurry Officer Sung.”

It was kind of a shrill voice coming from a really thin man, quite looking older than the first one who has hit him. His eyes were starting to adjust from the abrupt change with the amount of light and colors he’s seeing at the moment and by now the brick red uniforms paired with the black pants and shoes started to grow clearer.

“You heard that boy? Hurry up! Yours is not the only case we’re handling for today.”

The other one who’s shorter yet obese proved by his tummy almost bulging from his clothes and buttons that seem to jump off his uniform any moment. Seeing the face closer to his face and speaking with force, he could smell of coffee and garlic bread, not offending for him though. Coffees are nice, as well as any form of pastry, and with his current situation, he would gladly receive any of these.

“And the execution would only take a few seconds but I guess he’s trying to drag it down a little longer, am I right?”

Then they both laughed, which only made the younger man think more of the upcoming adversity.

He couldn’t think of a joke or a fun time that would make him feel joyous and full of life. There’s no room for fooling his self anyways, since one way or another, he’s still on death sentence.

And right now, all he could do was silently pray. And imagine the smiling face of a certain someone. As long as that smile stays alive on his memory, the load would always feel lighter than usual.

\--

“The Governor is kind enough to allow you to say one last wish. So think carefully, ‘cause whatever you speak of right now would be the last one you could ever ask for, no change of mind. One decision, one wish, and that’s it.”

“Let me… let hear the midnight sonata for the last time. That’s all I want, please play it for me.”

He was standing on a metal platform about 7 feet in height, not tied nor caged in any way. It was just enough though for one person that any wrong move would mean suicide. In a moment, the stand he’s on would split in a two by a certain mechanism the maker installed while creating it, and his body would fall directly into an enlarged aquarium that would close immediately after sensing the presence of human motion.

And he would drown in a slow and agonizing pace for everyone to see.

“Are you sure? That’s all you want? A simple song huh?”

Nodding and smiling a gentle one, he then closed his eyes and waited for the symphony he longs to hear.

And as it started, the melody is everything he could hear. No voices from the people watching, no noises coming from the bustling city, just the song.

It only reminded him of the ruins, and of a face carrying a serious expression he had always adored. No one knows him well but that man. No one he had ever loved but that man. Yet he would not be the last person he could say his goodbye to.

Such was his fate and he wanted to hate it so badly, but he can’t, for he believes he deserves this misery for breaking a promise and crushing the trust he had always cherished within him. He would rather remain in thy memory of the one he loves as another passing phase, than stay for longer and break thy heart.

And he felt his self fall.

\--

\--

It was the first day of autumn and they found themselves running towards a hidden garden that has been left untended for years now. To them it was their secret hideaway, somewhere they could play for long without anyone disturbing them, scolding them, nor reminding them of what they will be as soon as they reach a certain age.

The excitement of the younger one lessened as soon as he passed the entrance covered with honeysuckle in its edges, seeing the trees and bushes slowly shedding its foliage from the spring that ended abruptly.

“Hey Howon! Don’t just stand there with that ugly frown ‘cause it ruins the view.”

Hearing his best friend’s voice, Howon quickly ran towards him and tapped his shoulder, shouting ‘it’ while doing so. And he realized, the fall is beautiful in its own way, or maybe, everywhere with his best friend as his companion would always look alive and calling in his own eyes.

“That’s not fair! You didn’t warn me!”

“Whatever Sungjongie! Just admit it, you’re a slowpoke!”

They had so much fun that they didn’t realize the sundown coming to their town that would mean a whole night of scolding and no food.

What they saw though after reaching their neighborhood made them cower in fear knowing that once they’re seen, they would need to leave their families and the life they have been born with. Mothers were crying, fathers were trying to defend their families despite of the officers using force on them, children were crying and it mixes with the shouts of their clan members.

It was the day of enslavement. They haven’t thought about it for a long time now that they totally forgot about it.

Young girls would probably end up as entertainers or personal maids of the royal women, while the boys would likely end up as slave workers and personal assistants of royal men. The setting of their country is quite distorted, as how their parents describe it most of the time.

A government is ran to uphold the law and provide for the country’s advancement yet the royal family is still standing by its power and works hand in hand with the president by giving riches for the officials and works for tons of citizens. With this, the president himself allowed the granting of one wish, which is to hold an annual day of enslavement without setting any date or place to ensure that the people wouldn’t try to escape or hide from them.

And as they see it with their own set of little eyes, they realized how right their families were, how twisted the minds of those who belong in the royal family.

Seeing a little girl much younger than them on a tattered blue dress and her grandmother pleading the officers in red and black yet was only pushed hard to the ground made one of the two boys run, wanting to protect them without minding about his own safety.

“Stop it! Don’t hurt them!”

Standing between the old lady still on her knees now hugging her trembling grandchild and the smirking officers still on their high of showing no mercy, he didn’t show any sign of fear in his brown orbs, for all he cares right now is to save the weak, for this to stop in whatever way possible.

But let’s face reality.

When you’re a child in a world of strong adults, you would always be overpowered, no matter how righteous or brave you are.

“Trying to be a hero huh? Then would you take the place of that little snotty girl behind you?”

And as he was held by the shoulders, they heard another voice calling out for them to let his best friend go, and the little boy remembered about Howon whose hand he had left hanging after intruding in the present situation.

“Howon run!”

“But Sungjong!?”

“Just run!”

And as he tried to block the officers by throwing them punches with all his might, he was hit strongly on the back of his head with an iron rod. Before everything went to black, as he lay on the dusty road, he saw the diminishing figure of his best friend, successful with his escape.

He didn’t realize the smile forming slowly on his busted lips. One of the persons he cared for was safe, and it’s enough to lessen the throbbing pain.

\--

\--

“You’re supposed to be back to your room by now young master. This is far from the castle and I don’t want anything bad happen to you so-”

“How sweet, my slave cares for me that much.”

The older of the two was walking in a fast pace that the other was following him right behind to not lose sight of the prince, and despite of not seeing the other’s face, he could imagine that smug grin just by hearing his words.

“Or are you just afraid that if something do happen, you’ll be the one to carry the burden of not being able to take care of the future king?”

Stopping on his tracks, the taller of the two looked behind him and slowly approached his slave, the sun slowly saying its goodbye that they couldn’t see each other clearly by now yet he kept on with what he’s planning.

“If you really care,” he whispers, “…then catch me and by all means try to take me with you.”

His laugh resonating within the forest that is quite a distance from the castle, the younger simply shook his head in disbelief and started to run after the crowned prince. He still wonders how could someone with such big responsibility on his shoulder act like a little brat when they’re just alone together.

Sungjong met him when he was brought in the castle along with the captured young boys and girls near his age. Myungsoo was standing like a proud prince that he should be, together his brothers and sisters, side by side, watching them as they were given orders to stand in a row. They look so regal and respectable with their clothes and the aura of confidence each exudes, far from them with their ragged clothes and skin full of bruises or dirt.

He would have been together with some of the boys who shall serve the kingdom by tending the horses and the garden, yet Myungsoo chose him to be his personal slave. What made the prince set his eyes on him, he doesn’t know. But for the young master, when he saw Sungjong stand firmly without looking afraid of all the officers and knights surrounding them, not caring to bow down his head to the king and queen like the children beside him, he wanted to have him for his self.

To the young Myungsoo, Sungjong was such a special toy, one of a kind and he could never share to anyone else.

Tripping on a large trunk hidden by load of fallen and dried leaves made Sungjong return to reality. Luckily, he didn’t fell flat on his face and was able to use his arms as support, though he wasn’t lucky enough to not end up bleeding due to the sharp twigs scattered all over the forest floors.

And as he decided to lie on his back, weariness from the castle chores and other deeds requested by the king and queen seeping in, his eyes were glued to the falling leaves of the shedding trees.

It was autumn once again.

He’s not sure when did the fall start, since he’s been busy tending to the prince’s needs who just had a time to have fun for awhile before returning to his studies.

“Sungjong!? You’re bleeding! I’m really sorry, we should return now so-”

“Can we stay here a little longer?”

Myungsoo’s brows scrunched in confusion, but remembering that they were just meters away from Sungjong’s hometown, he smiled genuinely and lied beside the younger man. For now, he wasn’t the prince and the other wasn’t his slave. They are simply close friends having their own ways of enjoying their selves.

“You miss them don’t you?”

“You don’t need to ask about that. And why did you lie there, your clothes would get all soiled and I don’t want to see the fit the queen would throw once she sees you in such situation. She’ll probably think that I tried to leave his dear son within the grimly forest.”

“Whatever. Overreacting is innate in my mom’s nature so you should have been used to it by now. What’s important is your wounds should be-”

“That’s just a scratch, you should have seen me when I was younger, you wouldn’t believe what I and my best friend puts us into.”

His laughter was not loud as the other expected. But it sounded so true that whoever that best friend Sungjong always talks about, Myungsoo couldn’t help but feel envious of him. And until now he wonders why he feels such a strange tinge of pain in his chest every time he hears those tales of their personal adventures. He had never seen him smile wider than those moments.

“You’re really fond of that friend, aren’t you?”

Closing his eyes, he just hummed in response, and forgetting about all his tasks at hand, he let his drowsiness take over.

And the prince couldn’t bear to pull him out of such a peaceful looking sleep.

Kissing his forehead, lips lingering there longer than it should be, Myungsoo carried the sleeping Sungjong home.

\--

\--

The castle seems busier than usual for the visit of the country’s president. They were to tackle about the present issues and uprising of some rebel groups, but Sungjong knowing what really happens within the stone walls, didn’t mind to hope for the betterment of the nation.

Since money itself is powerful unless there’re people who let their selves get drown with the strength it brings.

“Any minute now the president and his council would come so make your selves presentable.”

Standing in the hallway, they bowed down as soon as the important persons step past the entrance. It should have been like any other normal day; people come and go, those that they welcome with warmth or wrath.

The only difference was a certain chocolate brown-haired guy standing along with the other officers in red and black. It had been years but Sungjong was sure his eyes weren’t just deceiving him, especially when the other set of eyes looked at his way and shone with recognition as well.

It was his best friend, and his breath hitched seeing how much he changed, how matured he had become, and how he missed him so much.

Yet this didn’t go unnoticed by a certain person who has his eyes set only towards the petite boy, since the day he saw him enter the grand hall until yesterday when he had laid him on his own bed to rest well.

\--

“It was him, right? You saw you’re best friend, am I wrong?’

Hearing the cold voice, Sungjong looked straight into Myungsoo’s eyes and wondered what’s wrong.

“Ah, yes. After long years I finally saw-”

“Don’t meet him again. Don’t talk to him again, no matter what. That’s an order.”

He knows that Myungsoo likes to play a prank on him a lot yet at this moment, while he’s fixing the clothes of the prince for tomorrow’s visitation of towns, he couldn’t hear any drip of playfulness on the older one’s voice.

That no matter how much strong his want is to ask for a reason behind this sudden change, he couldn’t speak a single word.

But that doesn’t mean he’ll follow it.

\--

He was supposed to look after the prince, tend to his needs and make sure Myungsoo won’t do anything shameful to the name of the king, yet he found his self nearing the old ruins he had always wanted to see again, hand held tightly by a laughing Howon, and running without any plans at all like how they spend time together before they were divided by the circumstance.

Sitting side by side, silently humming a familiar tune that they have always heard before when passing the house of the old lady Sungjong have helped years ago, both felt simply happy.

No need for words, or any hugs, it is already known between them. That they were happy to meet each other again, and they have missed each other so much that simply their presence there is enough.

“So… you have actually become an officer yourself.”

“And you’re now standing beside a crown prince yourself. Have they been treating you well? You don’t look like a stick anymore.”

“Yah! I may be much thinner than before but I’m still tougher and braver than you when we were younger.”

“I don’t have much to say about that then.”

Silence. Their hands were still clasped together, as if they’re trying to make sure that it wasn’t part of their imagination or of a passing daydream.

Feeling the familiar warmth and the falling leaves hitting them once in a while made them realize how real it is. Though there was something stronger between them, a bond that was never lost but strengthened through time despite of not seeing each other, and Sungjong was afraid about it the first time he saw that face again.

He didn’t feel his heart race for anyone else but to their memories together, and he doesn’t want it to develop to something that could break them apart. For the first time, he was truly afraid of moving forward and taking risk.

But it was Howon who broke the barrier first. And who is he not to follow his stead?

“Sungjong… what if… what if I like you?”

“But I like you as well, so why would you ask me about-”

“Not like as my best friend, but this.”

And before he could retort, Sungjong felt a soft pair of lips joining his, and a few seconds later, he found his self melting into the kiss. His mind wasn’t functioning properly now, and he let his arms wrap around the older one’s neck, pulling him deeper.

Then image of a frowning Myungsoo entered his mind out of the blue and he’s the first one who pulled away. Without looking back he ran away, far from the budding romance, from the old ruins that carries precious memories, and from his fear.

He shouldn’t let anyone know what’s between them. For the country he lives in, being attracted to the same gender is a form of mental illness, and it was fine if it’s only him, but he couldn’t imagine Howon being put into an asylum as well.

He would carry the burden alone.

And let Myungsoo scold him for forgetting his role.

\--

It was all silence that welcomed him after entering the prince’s bedroom. Seeing a figure curled into a fetal position, Sungjong felt his heart heavy with guilt, knowing that Myungsoo had trusted him to stay by his side and never leave him in such unfamiliar grounds, to look at strangers’ faces and to try convincing them to entrust their lives to the government and the royal family working hand-in-hand.

He knows that no matter how much confidence anyone sees in the young prince, to Sungjong he was still a child at heart, someone who was never able to experience the life outside the palace’s warmth and safety, and someone who has never tried living out the lives of people working hard just to place food at their tables.

And he would gladly accept the punishment of his negligence by accepting Myungsoo’s anger right now.

Any words, how harsh it may be, just to have Myungsoo look at him again. It would be better than not being able to talk to him at all.

“I know… I know you’re angry at me and I understand clearly why, but… I’d rather hear you curse me rather than you treating me this cold. Please… look at me.”

The other didn’t even budge an inch and remained silent, and Sungjong wasn’t sure if he should speak again or just stand and leave the room. Thinking again, he knows that he was nothing more than just a slave to the royal family and he shouldn’t feel as if a friend of his hasn’t given him any attention that it saddens him.

But before he could take his leave, he heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

“Sungjong… just don’t… do that again, okay? Don’t just leave me all of a sudden thinking that I’ll be alright… ‘cause compared to you… I’m just a weakling… and… we’re friends, right? I wouldn’t mind you being beside me… so please never leave my side. “

Smiling, he approached the now sitting person hugging his knees and leaned to leave a good night kiss on his forehead. Myungsoo had always asked for this since he was a kid, after getting used to the queen giving him one before going to dreamland.

And shy for still asking a favor to Sungjong just to be able to sleep peacefully, the older of the two pulled up his blanket up until it covers the crown of his head. To the younger man, it was nothing but simply an adorable sight.

“Sleep well, Myungsoo.”

\--

A week has passed with him spending some of his free time by meeting his best friend in the garden ruins, and guiding the young prince in the rural areas to the best of his abilities. He felt tired yes, but that doesn’t mean he want to compromise the chances of spending time with each of his close friend by just staying in one place the whole day. And he knows that once the tour of the prince along with the other trips of his sibling comes to an end, he would have a slim chance of having the same opportunity of bonding with Howon again.

This time though, Myungsoo knows about this, and surprisingly, he took it in the calmest way possible.

If it’s one way of putting a smile and seeing the brightness in Sungjong’s eyes, he would always say yes gladly.

“Sungjong… you have worked for the royal family for such a long time now, right? What, 10, 12 years?”

“Only 9 years actually, and unexpectedly, I’m happy.”

“What if… I have an offer to you… something that will make you free from your slavery, and would not need you to stand beside that brat until you grow old, what do you say?”

“What do you mean hyung? What is it that you want to tell me for days now? I could always sense that tension in your voice, and I know when there’s something you’re hiding from me. So spit it out already.”

Standing abruptly, Howon stood in front of the curious guy, too close for comfort if you ask, and whispered what’s bothering him lately, without any hesitation.

“I know I can trust you Jongie, and I know you would keep this just between the two of us, am I right?”

Nodding like usual, the one sitting froze in his position after hearing the next words.

“There will be an uprising, and I’m proud to tell you that I’m one of the leaders of the rebellion, without anyone from the government I’m working for knowing. It’s funny, right? Me, sticking my nose in their business and they don’t take notice at all. I want you to be there beside me, watching, once they all start to fall into ashes, the government and the royal family.”

He could see the older one’s eyes gleaming with hope, looking dreamily as if once a revolution breaks out every single dilemma would be solved. But how could it solve something when the roots of the problems would remain? They could bring change yes, but was it for the better? Is seeing more lives lost would bring them any good?

“So… what do you think?”

He doesn’t want to crush his best friend’s pride, nor disappoint him but what the other wants means him breaking the trust the prince had given him with all his heart, and he wouldn’t want to ruin the prince’s life, or anyone’s life for that matter no matter how unfair life is in their sight.

“Howon…I … I’m really sorry. You understand, right? And I assure you, no one would know ab-”

“You just said no and you expect me to believe your words about not letting this out? Are you that attached to being a slave to that prince that you-?”

“Are you really doubting me? After what I’ve-”

“I know that you saved me and you ended up with that life because of me so why won’t you let me save you now?!”

By now he couldn’t look straight into Howon’s eyes, for there is something within him that clicked after hearing those words and he couldn’t just face his best friend, since that’s what they are, the best of friends who never let each other down.

And despite of hearing him sob, he didn’t look back and just walked on. Wanting to escape from the moment as quickly as possible.

It was too dangerous to choose.

\--

\--

Just as he expected, a coup d ‘etat has started, but as he promised, no words about this came out and it took the country’s officials by surprise. What he didn’t expect was his self caught by the royal guards, brought to the underground prison and labeled a traitor.

None in the palace wants to listen, and he hasn’t seen Myungsoo since the first day of hostilities toward both parties.

And it’s not his own situation that pains him, but what happens outside the palace walls. How much blood will be shed, how much life would be forgotten.

It was when he heard a familiar voice.

“I told you… you should have just agreed to my offer and left this before-”

“Howon hyung? How did you- you’re supposed to be-”

“I have my own ways. Though I can’t stay for long. But I must say thanks for not telling about our plans, I wish you luck.”

With those last words he lost his best friend. And he wonders why he still felt empty after hearing that voice again, that someone who always occupies a big part in his mind wasn’t able to fill up that part now. Why he felt that something’s not right, yet he couldn’t grasp of what really is wrong.

Sitting in a corner, gritting his teeth and biting his lips until he’s bleeding just to cover up the pain of his wounds, to feel anything but remember those cuts inflicted on his weak body. He wasn’t always the muscular type or the strongest boy but he had always adapted well with what’s laid in front of him.

But two days straight without food or water and constant beatings is a totally different story.

And all of a sudden, when no light fills the room with the moon covered in gray clouds signifying an incoming rain, he heard footsteps nearing him, pulling his arm and placing a piece of note in his hand before leaving in a hurry, not allowing him to ask any question.

A few minutes and with the faint light returning, he turned his attention on what seemed to be a crumpled letter and read it with scrunched brows that returned to its relax state after knowing who the sender is.

I am sorry for not being able to protect you.

I could not consider myself your friend for not being able to help you right now, but no matter how much I defend your name, my parents wouldn’t believe me. I know what really happened but I couldn’t tell you about that through this letter, so please hang on.

I’ll do everything to make you safe.

“Stupid Myungsoo, as if I’ll let you put yourself in something that will harm you… I couldn’t consider myself your friend if I let you do that.”

Laughing loudly and thinking of how stupid the prince is, he lied on the cold floor wanting to take a rest already.

Humming the song Myungsoo always asks of him, he felt sleep starting to take over his mind, hiding the memories of the past days behind curtains of dreams.

And if he luckily survives, he would tell these tales to the prince.

\--

He was standing on a metal platform about 7 feet in height, not tied nor caged in any way. It was just enough though for one person that any wrong move would mean suicide. In a moment, the stand he’s on would split in a two by a certain mechanism the maker installed while creating it, and his body would fall directly into an enlarged aquarium that would close immediately after sensing the presence of human motion.

And he would drown in a slow and agonizing pace for everyone to see.

“Are you sure? That’s all you want? A simple song huh?”

Nodding and smiling a gentle one, he then closed his eyes and waited for the symphony he longs to hear.

And as it started, the melody is everything he could hear. No voices from the people watching, no noises coming from the bustling city, just the song.

And he felt his self fall.

He was ready to die for something he didn’t do, yet someone decides for himself that he should live a little longer.

A chariot pulled by two black horses entered the plaza and headed straight for the glass casing where he was already starting to feel the lack of oxygen, and successfully broke its target, water surging out and along with it is a shivering guy who’s body is painted with blue and violet, bruises already healing and fresh cuts.

Before he lost his consciousness, he saw the silhouette of a hooded man approaching him and carried him back to the chariot, hushing his words and telling him to sleep for now. He didn’t know of the guards and officers chasing them until they lost sight of them as they headed past the forest.

He also didn’t know of a kiss left on his forehead and caring words whispered in his ears but the other man didn’t care. All he wants is to let it out, he doesn’t want to seal his lips anymore to something that’s always there but is needed to be hidden.

Leaving the chariot behind to avoid leaving more mark of their travel, he moved on.

\--

\--

When he woke up he was already wearing dry clothes, even his hair wasn’t damp anymore. It was a totally unfamiliar place, an old barn surrounded by nothing but tall and dry grasses. He didn’t feel fear but curiosity was nibbling on him slowly.

Walking towards the window of the small yet neat room, taking the blanket with him to wrap around his still shivering body, his eyes wandering as far as his sight could take, he sensed comfort and security.

It was already dusk and remembering the events after the dawn, he realized how long since he had fell asleep.

Leaving the room and looking for something to eat after hearing his stomach grumble, he saw a familiar figure wearing poor man’s clothes and swiftly working on a fireplace he didn’t expect to be there in the middle of the room. There were purple and blue marks on the man’s arms, and without the need to have a look at his face, he could imagine more bruises and cuts as well.

Sensing his presence, the other stood up and walked towards him, concern showing on his face before pulling him into a tight hug.

“You’re finally awake, I was afraid when you didn’t respond at all.”

“Myungsoo… you shouldn’t have helped me. You shouldn’t have left the castle and you shouldn’t have brought me with you!”

By now they were both a crying mess, letting all the pressure, fear, and tiredness take over them after years of acting strong and dependable. They were not humans if they don’t breakdown after all they’ve been through.

“I could never live that life anymore, Sungjong, you know everything there is to know about me. More than my siblings, or my parents. You’re the only one I could trust for now. And no matter what they accuse of you, I could never doubt you. I will always believe in you, and for now, think about yourself as well.”

“But… I would only cause more trouble for you… I disobeyed you and even though I didn’t go to his side I have told stories and experiences that might have helped them and-”

“That doesn’t make you any less than you are. That just shows how loyal you could be… and it was my mistake anyways, demanding all your time and attention and... Sungjong… no matter what… just don’t push me away. Let me take care of you as well… and that pain they caused you, by all means share it with me.”

“I was never the good kid, nor the perfect child, so why am I being this lucky now?’’

“It’s you that I’m thankful for. Never doubt that.”

Silence.

‘’And I’m the one who should say sorry… I know you won’t believe me but…. I know the real story behind what happened to you.’’

‘’Then tell me… I got all the time in the world now to listen.’’

Setting the utensils aside, he looked straight towards Myungsoo’s eyes, afraid of what he’ll hear, yet he knows he should know whatever it is.

For another secret untold would only bring him nowhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Myungjong still lives, I'll always make this ship sail in my heart and mind. =)


End file.
